Research dealing with biogenic amines and behavior with an emphasis on catecholamines (dopamine, norepinephrine, and epinephrine) and indoleamines (serotonin, tryptamine, and melatonin). Studies are concerned with these materials in the brain as neuroregulatory agents or neurotransmitters, and also in terms of endocrine function as adrenal medullary or pineal hormones. The five prongs of this program project include; (1) Biochemical processes including regulation and genetic controls, (2) Analytical chemistry including improvement of assay methods and development of new procedures, (3) Endocrine processes including regulation of pituitary-adrenal function and adrenal medullary secretion, (4) Behavioral neurochemistry including studies dealing with the relation of behavioral states to neurochemical processes with an emphasis on aggressive behaviors and sleep states, and (5) Clinical studies dealing with neurochemical and pharmacological investigations at a basic mechanism level of severe psychiatric disorders, including depression and paranoid schizophrenia.